Scandal
by Relena Yui
Summary: 1xR, and eventually 3x4, 2xH and 5xS. -Lemon/Lime- I can't really give a description without giving away the plot, please read and review :)


**Scandal**   
By: Relena Yui   
  
--------------------------------   
  
Relena lay in bed, her eyes closed, trying to relax as she waited for Heero. It has been another one of those days where everything seemed to go wrong and she wanted nothing more than to come hame and spend a nice quite evening with her husband. But ofcourse every crappy day has to end with an even worse evening and she ended up moping around the house alone because Heero had to work late. So she finally gave up and went to bed.   
  
The noise of the door opening brought her out of her trance as she heard her husband shuffle into their bedroom and close the door behind him. She layed still listening to his every move and waiting for him to join her in bed.   
  
A soft sigh escaped her lips as she she felt the covers being slightly lifted and the matress shifting as he slipped in. She could still smell the fainted cologne on him as he shifted his weight scooting closer to her. She felt him brush a stray strand of hair from her face, the back of his hand lightly brushing against her cheek in the process.   
  
"Welcome home" she said softly.   
  
"I woke you up" came the dissapointed reply.   
  
"No" she said opening her eyes slowly, as if she really was asleep.   
  
Scooting closer to him, she burried her face in his chest. "I was waiting for you" came the murmored reply as she spoke against his chest. He frowned at that "you know you didn't have to". "I know" she said looking up into his eyes and smiling for the first time that day "I wanted to". She felt his arm protectively wrap around her, as the other continued continued to stroke her hair. She sighed softly against him //this is what I've been waiting for all day// the thought ran through her mind.   
  
Leaning up she laid a soft kiss upon his lips, smiling inwardly as she fetl his arm around her tighten, drawing her closer to him. His lips working against hers, deepening the kiss. He missed her so much. He was burried with so much paper work he couldn't even break away for them to have lunch together. His lips sought hungrily after hers as he rolled her on her back, leaning down over her and partially covering her body with his own.   
  
Her hands found their way to his hair, kissing him back with as much passion and need. She felt his hands roam over her body, sending chills down her spine. Her own hands breaking the death grip in his hair as they slowly made their way to his back.   
  
He felt her fingers lightly trace the muscles of his back as he shuddered half in pleasure half in pain from her teasing ghostly touch. He could feel the heat between his legs awakening and he deepend the kiss. His tounge dartning out and lightly tracing her lips, silently asking for entrance. His teeth lightly nipping at her bottom lip, then sucking on it gently. A moan escaped her lips and he took the oportunity to slip his tounge in, in search of hers.   
  
She met his tounge eagerly with hers, wanting, needing it. She felt his rough, caloused hand slip inside her night gown and relished in it's touch against her soft silky skin. His hand slowly inched up the inside of her thigh, enticing a moan out of her.   
  
"uuhhhh......hee.....heero" he felt her murmur against his lips, as his fingers reached it's target. She opened up for him and his fingers lightly rubbed her through her panties. He felt her nails diggin into his back as she arched up, of off the bed. Her head thrown back with her neck wide open for his taking. It was the most erotic site and the unbearably hardening heat between his legs was nothing short of a reasurance.   
  
She felt his lips descend upon her neck as his fingers worked her mindlessly slow. "uhhh....heeeeero...pl...please" came the desperate plea. She needed him and she needed him now. She didn't know how much longer she could stand this tourture.   
  
His lips roughly worked at her neck, nipping at it and then kissing it gently. Leaving love bites and hikkies every chance he got. He slowly trailed his kisses down, till he reached one of her soft full breasts. His lips finding their way to the little nub and taking it, sucking and gently tugging at it with his teeth. Then gently kissing it and repeating the motion once more..   
  
"Heeeroo....ohh god" moaned out Relena, her fingers tangling themself in his unruly hair. He was driving her mad and he knew it. She felt one of his fingers slip past her panties and into her warm awaiting body, and she bit down on her lower lip to hold back the scream.   
  
He started to move his finger in and out of her, as he kissed back up, making his way to her lips. His lips descended hers once more and he added a second finger in. She arched of the bed, pushing up against his teaing fingers trying to get more friction as she moaned into his mouth.   
  
Her hand slowly slid down Heeros chest, till it reached the elastic of his pants. Her fingers made their way in and she lightly traced his length down to his balls, lightly squeezing them and tracing back up his length.   
  
Heero hissed into her mouth, unable to take this anymore. He slipped his fingers out of her and positioned himself between her legs. He pulled her nightfown up and over her hips, sliding his hands back down he hooked his fingers in her panties slipping them of off her hips and down her legs till the offensive article was completly removed.   
  
He quickly went for removing his own pajama bottoms, only to be stopped by her shaky hand. She shook her head and he understood, there was no need nor time for that. He quickly positioned himself over her, propped up on his elbows so as not to squish her beneath him.   
  
He felt her slightly tug at the front of hir pants, pulling them down enough to free his aching member. Her fingers wrapped around him as she guided him in, her legs wrapping around his lower back. She tightened her legs around him, forcing the tip of his sex to come in contact with her entrance.   
  
He bit back a groan and as he was just about to enter her tight awaiting heat the door flew open.   
  
  
  
"Mr. Yuy!!!" came the urgent voice.   
  
this wasn't good....   
  
  
  
TBC   
ooooohhh a cliffy ::grins evily:: well what did you think??? like it? hate it? should I continue? please please please review!!! pleeeeeease....   
  
Heero: Don't you dare!!!   
Author: Hey!!!   
Heero: ::glares at her:: look where you ended it   
Author: ::looks at him innocently:: You don't like???   
Heero: grrrr...   
Author:: touchy, touchy   
Relena: ::winks at Heero::   
Heero: ::walks ver to her and picks her up::   
::a bed magically appears out of thin air and he lays Relena down on it::   
Author: Hey! what are you doing...   
Heero: Finishing what you started   
Author: Now?!?! he...here ::looks at them in disbelief::   
Heero: Nobody's asking you to watch   
Author: ::face faults:: o.O; 


End file.
